Talk:Yngol Barrow
mission pointer sent me to back entrance first. see helm through blocked entrance. later returned to have a black screen, no reload options. must restart game session to play on. walking through darkness yeided no gain. glitch. can i fix without consol? or abandon the quest? terian@gmail.com ps3 version you should put this under bugs too, just in case. Zach9054 (talk) 05:37, November 30, 2011 (UTC) First puzzle room. I can't turn the stones, any of them, I have the book about the notes telling what does what but I can't turn the stones. Ps3. Entered in the cave. Looted the dead Draugr. Witnessed the four blue/green balls bouncing around for a bit. Found the notes. Read the notes. Attempted moving the pillars, and none of them budge. The lever works, at least. I had the Coral dragon claw on me before I entered. Possibly this could have something to do with it? 360. I've reached the final room. I fought a Dauger Death Overloard whatever that apparently looks the same as Yngol's Shade, but its not what it's called on my screen. Worst part is that Yngol isn't there. No skeleton sitting on the chair. No Helm to obatin. Can't open last gate. Can't get final chest. Ol' Yngol decided not to spawn there or something. Either way, that part of the quest is broken for me. I've seen walk throughs that work fine, but for me I can't obtain the Helm. 360 Going in the back entrance. There seems to be a weird scripting mixup that makes this a very easy barrow to clear out if you know how. In the walkthrough, it mentions that there is a rear exit that opens when the Yngol or whoever is in his chamber is defeated. However, that exit can be accessed before the main barrow is even entered. There is a door on the surface at the bottom of a small tower, on the coastline facing the wreck of the Winter War. Go down the steps here and at the bottom you will find a chest with good-quality loot (in my case including an ebony bow). The barred door to the final chamber cannot be opened from this side, but for once you CAN shoot arrows through the bars. I simply stood there and riddled poor old Yngol's shade with arrows until it dropped, without it being able to do the slightest thing to stop me. Then I went into the barrow from the front entrance, encountering essentially no resistance, even though I'd left the coral claw back at the College and had to travel back there to fetch it. When I reached the final chamber, it was empty, though there were one or two draugr corpses that could be looted. The throne was occuped, but the only thing "sitting" there was a skull, and I was invited to take Yngol's helm -- which was invisible. When I took it, the skull dropped to the ground and the rest of the skeleton appeared, with the bits bouncing around the chamber. (I believe several valuable weapons appeared on the ground at this point as well, though I may not have noticed them earlier.) The rear exit then opened, and I left, much the richer for very little effort. Wunengzi (talk) 19:41, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, why do you talk about the dungeon as though it were something to avoid dealing with rather than the point of the game? Dungeons are fun. 22:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Helena I can back this up. I just did that. I found the exit first and was confused as game didn't annouce that I had found Yngol Barrow. I tried to find the non-existant chain or lever to open the door but to no avail obviously. But like Wunengzi I figured out you could kill the boss with your bow with sneak shots without even trying. I made a save after I killed what was intially called "Drauger Death Overlord" (I think...) and looked to here to find the real entrance. I did so and made my way through the dungeon no problem but when I entered Coral door "Yngol's Shade"'s inventory popped up on screen as soon as I crossed the threshold. I cancelled out but soon found his corpse where the "Drauger" fell. Unlike Wunengzi's experience Yngol was there on his throne in all his skeletal glory complete with Helm. I took it and the exit opened. This was on the Xbox 360. 09:59, November 1, 2012 (UTC) When I was venturing in the burrow I encounterd at least 10 floating orbs. I noticed before the pillar puzzle room there was another path with maybe 2 more orbs. Dose anyone know what the console commands for the orbs is. i wnat to have one follow me arround. What are they? Does anyone have any idea what those blube fairy things are that follow you when you explore Ygnol Barrow? question When I go to the Yngol Barrow for the first time a dragon priest was there and there was no skeleton with the helm of Yngol. I have wait and have gone back and nothing have change how long done it take for Yngol Barrow to respawn the skeleton so that I can get the helm :Should be either 10 days or 30, I would recommend waiting 31 ingame days. – The Crusader of Truth (talk – ) 09:46, January 17, 2018 (UTC)